Why Do You Love Me?
by Noche de Estrellas
Summary: I know why Edward loves me, but I don't know why you do, Jacob?


**Disclaimer: Don't own sadly :(**

"Jacob"

"Yeah Bella"

"Why do you love me?" The wrench dropped from his hand at her question. The loud ting leaving only its sound to the intensely quite room.

Jacob tried to get words out of his mouth. It opened in closed in a series of ohs, but no sound released. Trying one more time a soft "what" escaped. It was the only word that seemed to sum up his thought process at the moment.

As quiet as the word was Bella still heard it. Her face full of determination slowly slipped in to one of puzzlement. She couldn't possibly believe that he didn't know why he loved her. After all the times that he said it he should have an idea, right? Shaking her head, she went for a different approach.

"Well, you always tell me you love me, but I don't know why you do. Edward tells me all the time and I know why he does..."

"Did you ask him why he loves you?" His interruption had startled her. She wasn't expecting it and she really didn't want to answer the question, but she knew she had to. The look in his eyes, the fierceness in them, meant that he would be able to tell if she was lying.

"Fine. Okay so I haven't asked him, bu..."

"Then why do you have to ask me?" With that he turned around, grabbed his wrench off the floor and went back to work.

Growling softly, Bella glared at his back before answering, "I don't have to ask Edward because he already told me a long time ago and continues to tell me everyday."

"Fine, but you have to answer a couple of my questions before I answer yours."

Scowling, she hopped off her stool. "That is not fair, you can't answer a question with another question!"

Jacob smirked at the fury laden in her voice. " I believe I just did. Now are you going to answer my questions?"

Stomping back to her chair, Bella sat with an exaggerated huff and said, "What do you want to know?"

Slamming the hood down onto the car, Jacob turned to pick up a rag. He wiped his hands on it, taking his time to remove the dirt and grime . Plopping down on the hood he sighed before smiling. His eyes landing on everything, but her.

"I want to know why you love Edward and why you love me." He could hear her heart beat faster at his question. Minutes passed with no words exchanged. If Bella thought his question would go unanswered, she was strongly mistaken.

Waiting a few more minutes, she finally began. "I love Edward because I can't live without him. I tried before and you remember what that was like. She paused at the grimace on his face and silently whispered an apology.

"My love for him really isn't explainable. I just know that its there and its not going away. Its like a drug and I'm the addict waiting for another hit."

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger to his lips and shook her head. "I'm not done yet. You asked the question now your going to hear the answer."

With that she slowly took her finger away. His warmth sent tingles down her spine, but like every other time she ignored them. Exhaling a shaky breath she continued, "Edward is my life, Jacob, I am nothing without him. I don't exist and I don't want to if he isn't in my world. He completes me."

Jacob couldn't help, but notice the sad look in her eyes. She wasn't smiling either which seemed strange. Her expression was wistful and sad. Shouldn't a person smile when they talk about the person they love? Bella didn't though, looking down she started to speak again.

"Thats why _this_ is so hard."

"What is so hard?"

"_This_. Me and you, Jacob," she said while passing her hand back and for between them.

Anger replaced the perplexion in his eyes. Their brown depths turned black as his hands began to shake.

"What is so hard about _this_, Bella!" His voice filled the whole garage as his anger got the best of him. Standing, he put as much distance as he could between himself and Bella, who sat there shocked.

"Huh? Tell me cuz I would really like to know! I can't be your life or your universe, Bella. And I sure as hell can't be a bloodsucker! What do you want from me?! Cuz if _this_ is so hard then why are you here! What do you want, Bella! What do you wan..."

" I WANT YOU," she screamed, her face mere inches from his. Jacob's anger blinded him to her movements; he never saw her get up. They stood there staring at each other. Neither giving room to move. Bella's short, angry breaths mixing with Jacob's hot bursts of air. Bella was the first to look away.

"I want you, god, I want you so much. But when need comes into question, your not what I need. You asked me why I love you and I really don't know where to start, but I'll try." A look of defeat passed over her face as she said the words.

"At first I loved you like family. It was easy to label what I felt for you like that because I had only felt love like that through the Cullens."

"What do you mean through the Cullens? Your parents don't count?" The confusion in his voice forced Bella to look at Jacob. She searched his eyes for something, but then turned to sit on the hood of the car. Patting the spot next to her, she waited for him to sit.

"I love my parents, but I've _never_ felt that from them. With Renee it had always been about taking care of her. Most of my life was spent picking up the pieces of her broken heart. We have never been close and I think that stems from my resentment of her for that." She paused to run her fingers through her hair, something she only did when she wasn't comfortable talking about something.

"Charlie hasn't really been there for most of my life. I only saw him a couple of times a year and even then it was awkward. I'll admit that we have become close since I came to live with him, but it is _no where near_ the love and commitment I feel with the Cullens."

"Oh" Jacob really didn't have a reply to that. Her voice held so much conviction and feeling that he doubted anything he said would change her opinion. So he let her continue.

"Yeah. So like I said at first I loved you like family. You were funny and cute and knew what to say to make me feel...I don't know, I guess alive. See, before I sought you out I didn't feel anything. I was just shifting with the time and letting the days carry me wherever they wanted me to go. You were like a breath of fresh air for me. When everything seemed stale and tasteless, you were sweet and exciting."

A slow smile spread across her face getting bigger as she went on. "And then everything started to change. I denied it for a long time, trying to convice myself that what I felt for you was strictly platonic and family like. I was wrong though, some how you wormed your way into my heart and you wouldn't budge no matter how much I wanted you to."

She laughed at that and started playing with the rag next to her. "I put it off as a stupid crush. Something I would get over and then it would be done, but it never did go away. It only grew. So I decided to give you a chance, but then Alice showed up and Edward was in trouble. Before I knew it I was on a plane to Italy leaving you behind. I didn't know if I was coming back or not."

TBC see that little button down there? Press it and make my day ;)


End file.
